


The Cost of Surviving Part 2

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: continuation of The Cost of Surviving





	The Cost of Surviving Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Crimes of Grindelwald. Please do not read if you haven't seen the movie yet and don't want spoilers.

"We need to do something. Did you see how upset she was? We have to help her adjust to this. Ensure that she still knows her value to both of us. We have to help her see, even though she can't", Theseus said in desperation. 

So they did just that. The first step was taking her out in the garden of the safe house they were staying in. Using spells to conjure butterflies, flowers, things of beauty, letting her touch them, letting her remember in her mind what they looked like. Describing them to her. The sound of a rushing waterfall, the cool feel of it on her skin.

The next step was Newt's creatures, which he and Theseus hoped would provide comfort. When Newt opened the suitcase, the Niffler and its babies, launched themselves out, scrambling towards Leta, landing in her lap and knocking her to the ground. And for the first time in days, she laughed.

The soft, sparkling sound was music to Newt and Theseus' ears. Leta would be alright.


End file.
